


Don't Give A Damn ('bout my bad reputation)

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, in which i write my first abo fic and completely upend all the tropes because i can, kylo and rey are the biggest switches in history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: Rut's in full swing and Rey would like to do nothing but punch someone or sleep with them: thankfully Kylo Ren provides a solution.





	Don't Give A Damn ('bout my bad reputation)

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for the reylohardkinks prompt: ABO au in which kylo and rey are both alphas trying to work out how they can fuck without ending up killing each other
> 
> \------
> 
> if you have questions, please see my notes at the end of the chapter! this is my first foray into ABO fic so please, ignore the glaring details. this was supposed to be a quick prompt fill and it turned into a monster XD
> 
> additional many thanks to crossingwinter for beta-ing this for me <3 <3

* * *

 

It was a normal day at the beginning of the summer. Or rather, it should have been a normal day, if Rey hadn’t woken up that morning and felt that urge building in the base of her spine, where suddenly the world turned red and angry and as if begging for a fight.

It was the curse of rut and the bane of alphas and dammit, Rey was unable to deny it. Everything was heightened, everything was sharp at the corner of her vision and everything she saw was asking for a punch.  

“So how do you want to do this?”

She swallowed down the urge and leaned back in the seat of the car as Kylo Ren pulled his car out onto the highway. In any other circumstance, he would be her first target -- oh how many times over the years did they nearly get into it in the office before Leia snapped her fingers and sent them home -- but she really didn’t have many options left. Things had changed recently and well, he wasn’t as much of an asshole and Rey found kickboxing to be a more acceptable outlet. 

It still didn’t change around rut though. She took a deep breath through her nose and opened her eyes and smiled. Rut was a bitch and Rey wanted to fuck it. 

“I don’t know.” She fidgeted in the seat. He glanced over from beneath his heavy bangs. Dark black hair fell into his eyes. For once, Rey felt small. It was an odd feeling. She wasn’t small and she never let him make her feel small. But being in his car after work, after asking for this request was enough to make her want to curl in upon himself.

See that was the problem with them. Rey was an alpha -- an ancient designation that more or less meant that to an unknowing bystander, she would lead. In centuries past, she could command armies with her voice, rally people to her side and win lover after lover with a bat of her eyes. Kylo was an alpha too, and being this close to him on most days set her hair on edge. He was a rival, he was wrong, he was a threat, but here she was, in his car at her own request, driving to her house because she asked him for his help and well -- 

Rey took a deep breath in a swore. 

Kylo Ren smelled… divine didn’t quite cut it. Alphas weren’t supposed to smell good, at least not to other alphas. It was a distinct aroma that could permeate over miles if they wanted — heady and musty and usually sent her lip curling. Rey was certain her own scent gave him the same reaction. 

But he smelled amazing. It wasn’t a mire of offending alpha that she was used to catching on the breeze. It was surprisingly soft and delicate, tantalizing, as if she could just catch up with it, Rey would find more and more and be forever satisfied. 

That was an odd feeling to have at the beginning of rut. Satisfaction was never in the bargain. It was merely a get in, get out, wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am with anything that would let her get close enough. Omega, full human— man, woman, anyone, Rey wasn’t picky.

Alpha--alpha fucks for rut weren’t uncommon either. 

The other common misconception about alphas was that they only went for omegas or full humans. Rey could have snorted the first time she heard that. Farthest thing from the truth. She actually knew more alpha-alpha pairs than any other combination. Alpha-omega pairs were a rarity just due to the sheer number differences; they weren’t impossible, but they definitely weren’t as common as people seemed to believe. 

But alphas who found alphas they could stand — and even love — ended up being unstoppable. Which is why it wasn’t the weirdest thing as he turned onto her exit and followed the directions to her street and parked outside her townhome. 

An alpha and another alpha who didn’t quite hate each other could definitely get each other through rut and then go back to the world like there was nothing else to it. The only problem was the way he smelled. Rey staggered behind him as if dragged forward by her nose. She nearly forgot her bag in the back and she shuffled up the steps as he waited for her. 

When she came close, her vision threatened to blur and she nearly stumbled and fell onto the stoop. God, he smells so good. 

Kylo Ren, the man, the myth, the terror behind half of the office memos and Rey looked at him with hooded eyes and a snarl on her lips. She steadied herself and breathed through her mouth as she pushed past him to get to her door. “What did you do?”

He stiffened, practically bristling at her accusal. “What do you mean?”

She fumbled with the keys in the lock, not daring to make eye contact. Eye contact would mean looking at him and looking at him would mean smelling more of him and— Rey held back a groan. This was just a rut fuck. This was just a rut fuck. Get in, get out— “You smell nice,” she said, nearly growling.

The world was narrowing to a point. She needed to get laid or get to her punching bag. 

“Is that…” Kylo blinked. “Why is that an accusation?”

“Alphas aren’t supposed to smell nice.” The door opened and she practically fell inside. He followed, standing in the foyer as the door closed behind him. She leaned in close. Already her sweater was in a heap on the floor. “You’re not supposed to smell nice.”

His coat went the way of her sweater and Rey closed her eyes as a wave of him hit her. Spice and musk and — Her hands were on him before she knew it, snaking across his chest, working at the buttons on his collar. She knew she didn’t smell nice, at least not to him.

“You smell too nice,” she said as she worked at the buttons on his chest and nestled her nose in the crook of his neck. He smelled the best there. 

Kylo stiffened under her touch. Rey stilled as he stiffly adjusted to her position. 

“Yeah well.” He cleared his throat. “Technically alphas aren’t supposed to get each other through rut. So we’re just two-for-two on defying biology today.”

“So you’re ok with this?”

“What, being a rut fuck?” His hands fell down on her waist and his hands gripped her tightly, his fingers pulling her closer with each second. Rey blushed against her better self, hearing her own definition of whatever  _ this _ was. His lips found hers and then he was roving, exploring and tasting, his tongue working against the edge of her lips as his teeth nipped them and he soothed them and then worked farther back and back until her skin was on fire and she couldn’t breathe and still it was slow.

Too slow. 

Punching bag or bed. 

A growl escaped her throat as she assisted him out of the rest of his shirt, leaving it on floor with the rest of their clothes. Her jaw dropped. He was massive. Rey knew Kylo was big -- he was well over six feet tall and those broad shoulders did nothing to hide the fact that he took care of his figure, but that still didn’t prepare her for seeing him with so little. Broad chested and fair skin, peppered with moles like an artist got out of hand with the details, she traced them all, trailing down the side of his neck with her kisses.

“You’re going slow,” she said against his lips as he kissed her again, grunting in response.

“It’s your rut,” he said at last as she took his hand and led him up to the bedroom.

Not for long. The thought lingered on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back. Ruts were like fevers. They came on hard and fast, made you crazy and blurred your vision, and the faded in a few days or so after the lust left her bloodstream. And, also like fevers, they spread very quickly.

Within an hour, Kylo would be infected and he’d be looking for a punching bag or a fuck and Rey would be more than happy to oblige the latter for as long as their rut lasted. 

It would be three days of fever sex and red dreams and then they’d be back to scowling at each other through office windows.

He turned and Rey let herself fall onto the bed. All she had left on her skin was her bra and underwear and they weren’t going to last long. She smiled as he stood on the edge, his head cocked to the side as he took her in. “Like what you see?”

He swallowed. Rey curled on herself and grinned at the blush that ran from his cheeks to the top of his chest. A shy alpha. This was a treat.

And then he pounced and his arms were around her and his heat and his scent were on her and it filled her nose and filled her mouth until she could almost taste it. 

Vaguely, at the back of her mind, she wondered what she looked like to him. Most of those with designations had wolf in their blood, and while Rey was no exception, she tended to look more coyote than wolf. She was thin but strong, and her skin was marked with freckles that faded into a light tan depending on how long she was in the sun. She was pretty, but on more days than not, she didn’t feel it. She reached up and pulled out her buns, letting her hair fall down. 

He waited there and Rey found herself unable to look away. Kylo looked exactly the same and yet completely foreign and he took her breath away. Hair fell into his eyes, shielding him just so, but Rey still caught sight of those soft brown eyes watching her closely. Rey reached up to brush the hair away and lingered; he stilled and closed his eyes at her touch, his lips parting.

The scar is what drew her eye. He inhaled sharply as she followed it. He kissed her wrist as it passed his lips. She dragged her thumb gently down, tracing it all the way to the crest of his collarbone. He shuddered beneath her, adjusted his grip on her hips as she leaned back on the bed, his knees between her legs.  

“Proud of your handiwork?” he murmured. 

One of the leftovers from their first meeting. An office argument they decided to settle with fists got a little heated. The scar was the result, along with a tempestuous truce that had evolved into this. 

Rey lifted her jaw in defiance as he pulled her back on the bed. “Always. Now fuck me, before I fuck you.”

“Now, that,” he said as his lips take on a feral grin, “is something I would like to see.”

His first lick was light a lightning bolt striking her body. Rey gasped, the air leaving her in a rush only to come back as he continued, over and over, his tongue working against her, stoking a fire in her core from embers to a raging inferno. She bucked and his hands gripped her hips before moving around her ass, pulling her closer and holding her tight. Her hands found his hair, threading through the strands as she was pulling him closer and asking for more, more. 

“More…” she said as she gasped again. A finger filled her, coming and going in and again, curving to reach that spot inside her that she craved. She stilled as he added in another, stretching her and filling her until she was panting and begging and barely holding on as his mouth worked her, drinking her in. 

“You,” she barely managed through his ministrations, “are too good at this for an asshole.”

He grunted or perhaps that was a chuckle, but she felt him smile. “I’m glad you think so little of me.”

“Same.” Rey glanced away. How could he think of her any more than that: an alpha asking another alpha to get her through her rut. The basest of reasons to ask someone to sleep with her. Even though it came with fewer strings than a one night stand and a million times more pleasurable, it still was rut. And it should mean nothing.

“Oh, no.” Kylo looked up from his place between her legs and Rey’s breath left her in a rush. His hair had fallen into his eyes, those lustful eyes that didn’t leave her own as he continued to feed on her endlessly, ceaselessly. She gasped against him, his hands holding her hips firm, her stuttered attempts at words failing at her lips, but then he spoke and nearly sent her over the edge. “I think the world of you.”

Rey swallowed; her heartbeat was heavy in her ears, her core warm and blinding and Kylo urged her higher and higher and higher, her hands tangled in his hair, in the sheets all the while his words beat inside:  _ I think the world of you. _

_ The world of you. _

He shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t have said anything. At that moment, Rey stilled. What could she possibly say in response? There was nothing. He shouldn’t have said anything. Not anything that could be used later, or make either of them think this was anything but a mess of hormones and sex rallied into one.

What did he know of her beyond what they had worked on together on projects? What did he know of her besides what she told him? But you’ve told him so much -- her traitorous mind whispered. She told him of her parents, of her search in the southwest for any semblance of a family over tacos one night that they worked late and she had one margarita too many. He did nothing except lend her his coat and a shoulder to cry on and then called a cab. 

He mentioned his uncle and his failures and his breakaway from his previous mentor. He told her how he worked to undermine his mother’s work before he came back; he mentioned this on a flight where he had one too many whiskeys and Rey ate her weight in biscoff. He didn’t know her and she didn’t know him, but Rey trusted Kylo and he trusted her and that made it all the worse. 

Because now he brought in sentimentality and that meant he would win. Rey snarled. She twisted her hips and pulled him between her thighs as Rey found herself straddling his lap. Kylo blinked. Rey grinned. 

There were legends of alphas fighting battles, waging wars over mistimed comments during rut. She should have ended it there, called it off and finished it herself. Ended it before the sentimentality became entrenched. But all Rey could see was him. He thought the world of her, him and his brown eyes that watched her like a wolf from the shadows. Him and his eyes and his scent and his hands as he held her as she positioned her beneath him and slide onto his cock. She gasped at the fullness, the odd sense of completeness that washed over her. His eyes rolled back and his lips, those full, red lips parted just so and Rey smiled and took him. 

She set the pace and he let her take him; her hips rocking back and forth carrying them both towards that plane of white light. He gave her endearments and she took him in return.

And when he growled Rey gasped at that heavy look in his eye. It surprised her, to see a want and need that rivaled her own.  Her fever spread and infected him; she leaned down to kiss him and to taste him and to swallow him whole because he was hers and he was irresistible and she would have him yet.

But he felt good and smelled divine and she eagerly let him turn her over. He knelt behind her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. With a hand on her hip, he entered in a single thrust and Rey nearly cried out but instead moaned with pleasure. Anything felt good here; anything was good. Blood and sweat were the diet she feasted on and when blood wasn’t available, she’d take a good cock in its place. 

Kylo grunted as he bucked against her, leaning against her and pulling her back.

“What kind are you?” she asked between breaths, unable to keep the desperate moans from her voice. She was close, so close, but only teetering on the edge, unable to jump alone. She wouldn't go until he was with her, she wouldn't lose, not with him.

“Apparently my grandfather was a dire wolf.” He paused. Rey glanced over her shoulder unable to suppress a whine. He shrugged. “Impressive bloodline I guess.”

“I thought they were all extinct.”

“Yeah, well.” Kylo whined as he resumed his pace. “My family isn’t exactly what you would call normal.”

Rey grinned and let her eyes fall shut as his hands sloped down her backside. “Well, I hope a grey wolf is good enough for you.”

“More than enough,” he said with a growl and he reached down and fingered her core. The heat that had settled into a comforting pace roared her ears and shook her limbs and Rey swore. Kylo panted. “Come on,” he said. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Gritting her teeth, Rey bucked harder against him, tightening inside enough to make him swear and stagger as she didn’t let him stop. His hands fell from her hair to her hips and he pulled her back, their skin slapping together, the sounds between them wet with slick and sin. But god, did it feel so good. 

He couldn’t manage a word but held her in place as his pace became faster and faster. “Are you going to come for me?” she teased. 

Kylo gasped and swore. Rey closed her eyes in bliss as the red haze grew to match the fire in her as it stoked higher and high until she couldn’t hold on it anymore and bucked as she came with a shout and he staggered onto his hands as he did the same.

She could feel him as he shuddered, his massive form folding in on itself to shield her. His knot grew and she inhaled sharply as her body responded in kind. Knots were another thing non-alphas didn’t quite get. She couldn’t knot him exactly but the sensation was the same and the function didn’t change. It held them together, bodies pressed close as their breathing evened and Rey floated softly back to earth.

She groaned as she stretched for him; a similar noise of satisfaction came as he collapsed behind her. Warmth flushed against her back, delicate and soothing and aching and Rey blinked. That’s when the possession kicked in.

His arms wrapped around her and she gripped them tightly, the fevered haze turning soft and pink. Alpha, alpha -- mine, mine. She barely knew him, though it just felt right. Mine, mine to the tune of her heart. Alpha alpha, never let me go.

He was strong and so was she. He was capable and willing and so was she. He let her lead and followed in turn. Rey curled against him, his knot still a comforting weight inside her. She wouldn't have let him go anyways. 

_ I think the world of you _ . 

She traced a hand down his fingers. He was a man of secrets. Her man. Rey smiled against her better judgment. The haze was fading and the sentiment building and despite herself, she liked the sound of that. Of him being hers.

“You know,” he said as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. “It feels like we could rule the world together…” Her hands locked in his, their fingers entwined.

Rey snorted. “See, this is what gives alphas a bad name.” But she felt him smile and couldn't deny she felt the same.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so if you're new to ABO, my fic will probably provide more questions than answers. A few things about my fic specifically:
> 
> \- i ran more with the idea that in animal structures, the mated pair that leads are both designated as "alpha" which is why its rare, but not unheard of in this universe, which is why alpha/alpha pairs are possible. they're just not common.
> 
> \- i also borrowed the idea that [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter) and [t0bemadeofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass) used that Rey and Kylo are humans with animal (specifically wolf in this instance) DNA that provides them with their traits (since their ABO fics were the ones that dragged me down into this trope, thank you very much) (you should all read them, they're fabulous). Full humans are the equivalent of betas.
> 
> \- don't ask me about female alpha anatomy. *sings "anything you can do i can do better"*
> 
> if you want more information, [ here is a handy reference with more information on the trope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605809/chapters/26214162#chapter_2_endnotes). just remember that this is not exactly how i have been portraying it


End file.
